


Summer Lovin'

by lipsticklesbienne



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Carnival, Evan Hansen is only mentioned, Gay, Idk enjoy this, Jared and Connor are awkward and gay, M/M, Revised fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i really like this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticklesbienne/pseuds/lipsticklesbienne
Summary: //revised//Jared is awaiting his night with Evan at the fair, unaware of his plans and who else might be there.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! if uve read my fics before you'll know that in April I wrote a fic called "summer lovin'" based off of an rp I did
> 
> i came back to this fic and realized it was not that good compared to how ive advanced so i decided to revise and edit
> 
> enjoy the same story but better writing and pacing!!

As the clock ticked closer to 3 pm, Jared found himself growing more and more enthusiastic at the plans. He had been texting back and forth with Evan, deciding to meet up at the local fair and be with each other the whole day. The time came for Jared to leave, and after rushing to get himself ready, he dashed out of his house and (nearly) pushed the speed limit - He didn’t want the impending dread of a speeding ticket to ruin their night. Jared hadn’t been with Evan for a while, being them being stuck in work. Pulling into the parking lot, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, refreshing Messenger to check if Evan was there yet. 

'I’ll be there soon. Wait for me by the hot dog stand.’ 

Jared sent him a ‘see ya’, and got out of his car. He paid for his ticket and wristband and texted Evan, asking him when he’d be there. He headed towards the stand, seating himself on the bench, impatiently waiting for Evan to get there. 

Connor arrived at the fair earlier. He had no reason to stay at home and argue with his parents and isolate himself in his room. His body filled with anticipation to spend the day with Evan. He would hesitate to admit it out loud, but he was thankful for someone he considered a friend to get him out and away from his house.

Minutes passed by and Connor grew impatient. “Come the fuck on,” He muttered to himself, groaning, rolling his eyes, and shoving his phone in his back pocket. He headed towards the entrance, hopefully meeting him there. 

That was until something ran into him, full force, knocking him and the other person down. 

“Oh, sorry, I did- Oh, it’s you.” The voice belonged to Jared Kleinman, who was looking at him with disgust and annoyance.

“Yeah, yeah,” Connor replied. “I’m just as excited to see you too,” he deadpanned. He stood up, dusting himself off and stared down at Jared, who he refused to let up. “What are you doing here anyways?”

Jared scoffed, getting up himself and and crossed his arms, adjusting the glasses that were starting to slip off his face. “I’m waiting for Evan, asshole. What are you doing here? Meeting up with your drug dealer? Gonna suck his dick for meth?”

Connor shot him a death glare. “Don’t say that in public. And no, I’m waiting for Evan too,” Connor paused, taking in what the other boy said. “Are you fucking with me? How did you know we’d be here? Huh? Stalking us or something?” 

Jared stepped back, but stood straighter to appear taller and less intimidated. “Don’t be paranoid. We had plans. Now if you’re gonna stop interrogating me, I’d like to find him.” He told Connor, beginning to step away from him.

“When he gets here, he’s explaining why he failed to inform either of us that we’d be in this situation. Wait for me,” The other boy demanded, and they headed towards the entrance. Connor pulled his phone out of his pocket, searching through his contacts. “I’m calling him.” He muttered, tapping his foot impatiently.

Jared watched him for a few seconds, pulling out his own phone and once again, refreshing the app for any new texts, but to no avail. “Is he going to pick up?”

Connor groaned. “No, he’s not.” He began to put his phone away, heading towards the parking lot until his phone dinged, denoting a new text. “It’s Evan.”

Jared sighed, trying to peer over Connor’s shoulder. “So? Is he coming or not?” He asked, squinting to read the text better.

“He said he’s sorry but he can’t make it.” He said, frowning and gripping his phone tightly. He refrained himself from throwing it to the ground in impulsivity, and slumped his shoulders. “Looks like it’s just us.” 

“Are you kidding me? Why’d he bail? Did he say?” Jared frowned, crossing his arms. “I should have known.” He took a quick pause, letting out a deep, pained sigh. “I wasted twenty dollars. We’re hanging out whether you want to or not.”  
“Jesus, thanks. I have to admit, I spent money here that I’d spend elsewhere, but since there’s no refunds, let’s just go ride the rides,” He huffed. 

Jared agreed, deciding the first ride they’d go on. He chose the nearest roller coaster, which was tame compared to the other rides in the park. Once they got off, it became a dick-measuring contest. They began picking out the most dangerous and intimidating rides and seeing who could make it through the entire ride without either screaming, throwing up, or passing out. Much to Jared’s dismay, Connor won the first round. “Loser buys dinner.”

It was getting closer to sunset, and as they advanced through the roller coasters, Jared wanted to throw himself off of the cart. He found himself enjoying the night, and even enjoying Connor. They had a lot more in common than either of them thought. They especially bonded over music taste. Jared had to admit, he wasn’t so bad as others made him out to be.

Their last ride of the night had to be the Ferris Wheel. The sky painted with colorful hues of crimson, salmon, and fire orange would make for the perfect view at the top. Jared’s heart was pounding as soon as they got into the cars, sitting across from each other. Slowly but surely the car inched its way to the top, stopping at once. 

“Connor?”

“Yeah?”

He takes a shaky breath. “I really enjoyed tonight, even if Evan couldn’t come along. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I feel like I wouldn’t have had as much fun if he came. I mean, I love Evan but-” He cut himself off with a bite to the lip. “I know it’s only been one night but I may like you more.” 

The other boy was completely silent, staring directly at Jared. “Is this a joke?”  
“For once, it’s not.”

More silence. “No one’s ever told me that before,” he muttered. “Maybe we could take it a little further. I mean, if you’re saying what I think you are, I’d rather not jump right into a relationship. But can we hang out more? See where it goes?”

Jared nodded. “You’re not friendzoning me completely, are you?”

“Nope. Give me your hand. I want to see if I like this whole PDA thing.”  
The ride began inching back to the bottom, until the operator directed them to get off. 

The sun was down, meaning the two were to part their separate ways. In the parking lot, they stood in front of each other, still holding hands. 

“So…”

“So…”

“I really enjoyed tonight. I know I said that already, but you’re pretty chill to be around, Murphy,” Jared said, a small smile still present on his face.

“Who would have thought we’d be in this position?”

“Hot.”

“Shut up.”

There was a bout of silence before Jared spoke up again. “Ready for shitty arcade pizza?”

“Yep. Meet ya there.” 

They began heading to their respective cars. “You’re paying!” Connor yelled before he got in.

Jared just laughed and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to the local arcade.


End file.
